Fire Pieces
by Seito
Summary: HaoYoh; It's Dangerous to Play with Fire. You Might Just Get Burn. In the forest of the night, Yoh sits watching the fire. Hao shows up. Not everyone gets burned by fire... R


Mesa no own Shaman King  
  
-------------  
  
Fire Pieces  
  
---------------  
  
It's Dangerous to Play With Fire...  
  
You Might Just Get Burn  
  
But Those Made of Fire  
  
Never Get Burn  
  
Still...  
  
It's Dangerous to Play With Fire...  
  
--------------  
  
How dangerous is it to play with fire? Is the cost high enough? Is it worth to even try and play? Who knows? Maybe it's just because I want to play with fire.  
  
How dangerous.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Striking too.  
  
To watch flames dance and burn.  
  
Ashes fly.  
  
Sparks jumping.  
  
The flames change colors.  
  
Orange, red, yellow, even a hint of blue.  
  
Small, something big.  
  
Crackling.  
  
Smoke.  
  
Burning of wood.  
  
Is it right? I mean to play with fire. Maybe I'm just afraid of getting burn. Fire can be cruel. I should know. I've been tempted to play with fire for a very long time. But it's forbidden. I can't play with fire.  
  
------------  
  
In the forests of the night, the stars gleam silently in the dark blue sky. A small fire burned in the distant, lighting the forest just a bit. A soft glow was created. It was cool night. Cold in a way but not a single breeze blew. Peaceful too. The moon gave a dead glow. With the exception for a few night sounds, all was quiet. Everything was calm. Humans and their technology spoiled nothing here.  
  
Yoh laid under the tree. Nearby the fire crackled and sparkled. Yoh watched the fire burn with great care. There was something hidden in the midst of those black eyes as they reflected the dancing flames within them. Far away from civilization and no friends with him, he was alone with nature. But Yoh wasn't here to enjoy nature, or the stars that hung above him.  
  
Leaning closer to the fire, Yoh add in more wood to keep the fire going. "You shouldn't play with fire, otouto."  
  
Yoh turned around quickly. It could be, could it? Speaking of the devil himself and ruler of fire, stood his twin brother, Asakura Hao. "Hao... What are you doing here," asked Yoh. His twin, his mirror image didn't say anything but merely took a seat across from Yoh, in front of the fire. "Who knows," said Hao. "Do I need a reason be out here?"  
  
Yoh shook his head. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Yoh always looked at forward to meeting his brother. He wasn't dumb. Yoh knew exactly what kind of feelings he had for his brother. Yoh dare not say anything because of many reasons. First off, he didn't know what his friends would think (not that it really mattered). Second Hao and him weren't exactly on good terms or sides. Third was the fact that Hao was his brother. And fourth... he was afraid of getting burn by the fire.  
  
"I'm just surprised to find you here," said Yoh. "I sorta came out here to get away from everyone back in Tokyo." 'And to think about you,' Yoh added to himself. Suddenly remembering that Hao could hear other people thoughts, Yoh silently prayed that he didn't just hear that thought. Judging from the lack of reaction from his brother, Yoh had assumed Hao didn't hear him.  
  
Silence draped itself over the two boys. Both seem to just stare and watch the fire. Still the reddish yellowish flames danced and gleamed. So tempting. "It's really beautiful. I think I understand why you like it so much," said Yoh. Hao looked up, "What?"  
  
He gestured to the fire. "The fire," said Yoh. "It's beautiful and yet so very dangerous." He looked into Hao's eyes, the twin onyx ones that were so similar yet so different. "Just like you," said Yoh. Hao's eyebrow rose. What was his brother implying?  
  
"What are you talking about, Yoh," asked Hao.  
  
Yoh threw another piece of wood. "You're like fire, Hao. You're beautiful in dangerous, tempting way. It's almost like playing with fire. Everyone knows and still they play. They never realized that they would just be burned."  
  
"Is that so," asked Hao. "Those of made of fire never burn otouto."  
  
Yoh smiled. "I guess that's why you're still alive. You play with the spirit of fire and never once get burned by its blazing flames."  
  
Hao's eyebrow rose. Since when was his brother a poet? Actually since when did Yoh think like that? Hao was sure there was nothing more on his brother's mind then music and sleeping. This just proves that you DO learn something new everyday, even if you're over thousand years old (soul wise). "Is that so," said Hao. He then disappeared from Yoh's view.  
  
The next thing Yoh knew, he was pinned to the ground, with his brother's face dangerously close to him. As Yoh fought to keep his blush under control, Hao asked, "Do you want to play with fire, otouto?"  
  
"What," asked Yoh. He hadn't heard much as he continued fight his blush. Hao leaned down and whispered into his twin ear; his breath tickling his brother's ear cause Yoh to turn a beet red, "Do you know you risk getting burn, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh thought about his brother's last question. Did he want to risk getting burn? Did he want to play with fire that much? Was he willing to let his own brother break his heart? There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Yes I know and I would take that risk," said Yoh. Hao smiled. "Good," he said. "Huh," asked Yoh. Hao took advantage of his brother surprise and kissed him. Hao nibbled at Yoh's bottom lip, begging to be let in, in which Yoh complied. They broke as the sound of "HAO-SAMA!"  
  
Hao stroked the cheek of his twin. "We'll continued this later," he whispered. Yoh nodded numbly, still stun by the kiss. With that Hao was gone.  
  
Yoh sat up, brushing the dirt off of him and still in a shock as his mind tried to piece together what just happened. The slow realization dawned on him as his carefree smile spread on his face. Yoh looked back at the fire that was still crackling and gleaming. He had played with fire and yet did not get burn.  
  
---------  
  
Playing with fire can be a good thing  
  
Just be sure  
  
Not to get burn...  
  
----------  
  
Enjoy?  
  
Finally a Hao/Yoh story! Couldn't think of any of them for about 2-3 weeks. (The birthday fic was written 2 weeks before their birthday.) Dunno this story seems to have a darker gleam or edge to it. I wonder why... I haven't read any dark stories in awhile. Maybe it's cause all of my other Hao/Yoh ones seem to be too happy. Ponders about itOh well. Hey... this is my 15th fic. Wow!  
  
Review please!!! (",) 


End file.
